(ABSTRACT) Hispanic women in the U.S. have a 50% higher incidence of invasive cervical cancer than non-Hispanic women and Mexicans represent the largest faction of Hispanic immigrants. Findings from a preliminary study showed that elements of cervical cancer educational messages are not relevant to the needs of many Mexican immigrant women; messages are confusing, do not accurately transcend language barriers, do not relate to the women's existing knowledge and experience, and may elicit more fear than motivation. Additionally, aspects of language, reading level, structural format, and visual images within pamphlets pose learning problems for Mexican immigrant women, blocking their comprehension of the message at a fundamental level. The ultimate aim of the proposed research is to increase cervical cancer screening and decrease related morbidity and mortality for Mexican immigrant women. The specific aim of this study is to identify optimal educational presentations of cervical cancer education for this population, through a multi-site learner verification study. Learner verification and revision (LVR), a novel approach for cancer screening promotion, is an interview process to test the suitability of educational material for a targeted audience. In Phase I and II of the two year study, elements of cervical cancer education messages that have been shown to be troublesome for this population will be selected for study. Alternative approaches for presenting these elements will be developed, translated, and piloted, along with LVR interview questions. In Phase III, 45 interviews will be conducted in three cities in the Midwest and Texas, to assess responses of Mexican immigrant women to various presentations of key elements of the cervical cancer education. In Phase IV, findings will be analyzed to determine optimal presentation of key elements of cervical cancer education for Mexican immigrant women. Results of the study will expand the evidence base for culturally and literacy relevant cervical cancer control education for this vulnerable population. The evidence regarding optimal presentation of elements of the cervical cancer educational message can be applied in the development of various educational media formats aimed at decreasing the disparity of cervical cancer incidence in this population, and meeting the goals of Health People 2010. Results of the study will expand the evidence base for culturally and literacy relevant cervical cancer control education for a vulnerable population of Mexican immigrant women. The evidence regarding the effectiveness of presentation of elements of the cervical cancer education message can be applied in all media education formats. Enhanced learner comprehension of cervical cancer prevention education has the potential to decrease costs of suffering and death among Hispanic women, decrease costs of treatment for a largely uninsured population, decrease the disparity of cervical cancer incidence in this population, and aid in meeting the goals of Health People 2010. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]